vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Stone Mountain
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City game *'Full name:' Dr. Terry Paul Jones *'Secret Identity:' Stone Mountain *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Dalton, Ga. *'Current Residence:' Long Beach, Ca. *'Parents: Father: ' Paul Jones -- Textile worker. Mother: Gnenda Jones -- Homemaker. *'Birthdate:' April 9, 1979 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6'4" *'Weight:' 264 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Single *'Description:' A tall man with a muscular build. He has the look of an outdoors-man *'SuperSuit' A wrestling singlet in Police Bule with the DSH logo on it. *'Skin coloring:' Well tanned white boy. *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Brown *'Routine Activities:' Doing research at the Warp Drive Project on alien life forms and on the Galan Database. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' PhD in biochemistry. *'Financial Status:' Well off. Between the DSH and the WDP he is well paid. *'Group Affiliations:' Warp drive Project, the Department of Super Heroes, FBI, Tennessee State University.. *'Known Associates:' Conner Blackmane, Julian, Freida Horgerson *'Personality:' Terry is generally an easy going good-old boy. He likes a beer and a football game as well as the next guy. He likes guns and hunting. A good dog is a joy. He is also a serious scientist. A good 'ol boy nerd. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To do some good with the abilities he has been granted, make some time with the Thunder Daughter, discover strange new life, and never make Julian unhappy again. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Terry is a recovered violent racist. *'Enemies (And Why):' Violent racists that have not recovered. *'Special Abilities:' Terry can "Hulk out" into the hero called "Stone Mountain". He becomes an eight foot tall and four foot wide beast of granite. He can throw locomotives and is nigh invulnerable. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' The Stone Mountain change is not 100% under his control. Strong emotion can bring it on, good or bad. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Terry was working as a post-doc research fellow at Tennessee State University. He was doing research into curing the various muscle degenerative diseases, mainly concentrating on a means of reversing the damage they do. A lab accident saw him injected with a huge amount of the experimental formula 18 while it was still in the process of fabrication. The stuff had a profound affect. His physical body increased in size and strength beyond mortal limits. Mentally the vague racist under currents he had been harboring came boiling to the surface. Inhuman creatures had to die. And he knew where one was. Stone Mountain, calling himself after the place the modern Ku Klux Klan was founded. attacked Conner Blackmane in the parking lot of the local Piggly Wiggly near Conner's home in Savannah Ga. The battle was epic and worthy of any comic book. Conner however prevailed. Stone Mountain was captured and shipped (quickly) to Groom Lake for study and containment. Someone in the know called for Julian, teaching Healing at UCLA to come. Within moments Julian had the large and angry being sobbing on his shoulders. No longer large and vicious. There was some deep therapy undertaken and Terry Jones was recovered. Jones still spends a good deal of time both with Julian and with Molly Abba dealing with his deep issues. Terry has taken work with the Warp Drive Project for when the supers business is slow, which is most of the time. He stands on call as his degree of strength is seldom called for and he is not skilled in the duller side of police work. He can and will deal with those forensic tasks that involve his profession. Category:DSH Category:Characters Category:Bureau 13 Category:CoD Category:Meta